


Conrad's Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, Public Nudity, Rimming, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna, Conrad, Veser, and Toni all settle in for a game of Truth or Dare. Conrad keeps getting the worst dares possible, forced to strip and tormented in front of his friends. When it becomes too much he and Hanna pause the game for some fun of their own. Very minor Toni/Veser at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conrad's Dare

“Okay, who’s going first?” said Toni cheerfully. Conrad had a bad feeling about this game.

“Me!” said Veser with his wicked grin. “I choose ‘Dare!’”

“Okay…” Toni reached into the “dare” hat. “‘Pick one member of the group…That member has to strip completely and remain naked for the remainder of the game, unless a future dare demands them to put a piece of clothing back on.’ Oh wow, Veser, these are hardball, where the fuck did you get them?!”

“Conrad,” said Veser simply.

“I didn’t give you these!” said Conrad. “You said you printed them off the internet!”

“No, no, I did. I mean I pick Conrad.”

“What.”

“They’re not all like that, I just got lucky,” said Veser with a wicked grin. “Hop to it, we’ve got a lot of rounds to go!”

Conrad’s stomach flip-flopped. Toni looked away but Hanna and Veser stared at him, one with a queasy look on his face and the other, an unabashed smirk. Conrad fought the urge to run, but he had agreed to the game as a favor to Hanna…He stood up and started to undress.

He pulled his shirt off, revealing a smooth, slightly muscled chest with a small patch of black hair between his nipples. After pausing to straighten his glasses, Conrad unlaced his shoes and slipped them off, then tucked his socks inside. All eyes more or less upon him, he stood up, unbuckled his trousers and then stepped out of them. Standing only in a pair of red boxer briefs he neatly folded them and put them on the back of the sofa. His legs weren’t very hairy, but his pale skin made the black hair stand out rather strongly.

When he finally gave in and took off his underwear, he treated them to a shock of black hair around his cock as well. He bittersweetly congratulated himself for keeping it neatly trimmed. Conrad sat down, crossing his legs, effectively shielding his dick from Toni or Veser’s view, though it didn’t make him feel less vulnerable.

“Right!” said Toni in a forcefully cheery tone. “I’ll go next. I pick truth,” she said, reaching into the other basket. The question was some trite thing about losing your virginity, and Toni laughed them through the story of her first boyfriend and her in the back of his truck. Though he pretended to be engrossed in the story, Hanna was taking sneaky looks at Conrad.

Conrad caught him and sent him his best face-melting glare, baring more of his teeth in the process. A heat wave skimmed over his skin when he caught that look on Hanna’s face: It was similar to the look Hanna would give a waffle sundae at Denny's.

“Your turn, Conrad,” said Toni slyly.

“Dare,” he said, hoping that maybe one would involve the addition of clothing. Toni brightened up when she read the slip of paper.

“Okay, it says for every vowel in your last name, flip a coin: If it turns up tails, you put on an article of clothing, if heads, you take one off…Yada yada, who has a quarter?” Hanna dug one up from his pocket and held it out for Conrad without looking at him.

Conrad grabbed the coin, his face burning - if he wasn’t a vampire he’d probably be blushing hard enough to light a city. He flipped it onto the coffee table.

“YES!” Conrad whooped. It was tails, and he immediately grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them on, sighing in relief. He grabbed the coin again - two more flips for the e’s in ‘Achenleck.” He flipped it…

Heads.

“AHAHAHA, dude!” Veser held his sides he was laughing so hard. Conrad stood up again, humiliated, and pulled his underwear off. Toni looked at Conrad in sympathy…and then noticed Hanna.

“Are you okay, Hanna?”

“Yup! I’m fine! Is it my turn?!” Hanna snapped out of it.

“I have another coin flip…” Conrad tossed the quarter a third time and finally lucked out…Tails! Like lightning his briefs were back on and he managed a queasy smile.

“Good on ya, man!” Veser high-fived him and Toni laughed.

“Okay, Hanna-”

“Dare!” Hanna cut her off with a smile.

“Jeez, alright…” Toni reached into the “dare” hat… “Oh Veser, you have got to send me a link to this website…”

“What is it?!” He peered over Toni’s shoulder and then started laughing. “Oh, shit man! Awesome!”

“‘Turn to the player on your right,” said Toni, “And in one lick, trace the length of their torso with your tongue.’” The look she gave Hanna was a strange mix of pity and envy. Hanna let out a nervous giggle and Conrad covered his face with his hands.

“Okayyy…” Hanna stood up and walked in front of Conrad. The vampire had to uncross his legs and spread them so Hanna could stand there.

“Scooch down so I can reach!” He admonished Conrad, who almost whimpered out of embarrassment. Veser snickered but was hushed by an apparently rapt Toni. Conrad closed his eyes and slouched down, scooting his pelvis forward until he was basically straddling Hanna’s legs. His shorts rode up around his thighs until they were basically panties…He reached down to straighten them out but as soon as he opened his eyes-

“Gah!” Hanna was leaning forward so close that their noses were practically touching. Hanna bust out laughing.

“I’m sorry, sorry, Connie, I couldn’t resist-”

“Goddammit, Hanna-!” Toni and Veser were still giggling but Conrad froze when Hanna suddenly knelt down in front of him. He peeked up at Conrad sheepishly and rested his hands on Conrad’s hips.

“Sorry, Connie,” said Hanna. He rested his fingertips on the waistband of Conrad’s shorts and edged them down as far as they could go without…you know. Conrad wanted to look away but he couldn’t…If he just stared into Hanna’s blue eyes he could maybe ignore Veser’s and Toni’s titillated gaze. Still, the humiliation, the actual act of being humbled, was making his skin prickle with nervous heat and energy.

Oh, but then Hanna’s chin was actually resting on Conrad’s dick - and their eyes were still locked! He stuck out his pink tongue and started to lick, one slow, broad swipe…

It was easier to ignore at first, after Conrad closed his eyes, since his pubic hair blocked a lot of the slick feeling of Hanna’s tongue. But then all of a sudden, it was that warm, wet feeling on the sensitive skin of his belly…and when Hanna reached his navel he yelped and squirmed and opened his eyes-

“Sorry,” he mumbled down to Hanna while the other two collapsed into giggles. “Ticklish.”

Hanna looked up at him and grinned around his tongue even as he continued upwards. Conrad closed his eyes again. Hanna’s body felt ridiculously warm…Conrad was grateful that he was blocking Veser and Toni’s view of his groin. His dick was starting to cheer on the proceedings, thankfully not excited enough to alert Hanna to that just yet. That would be awkward.

Well, really, it would be the icing on the embarrassment cake at this point. As Hanna slurped over his body a chill went up Conrad’s spine, causing him to squirm beneath Hanna. Another wave of laughter came from their audience. Conrad tilted his head back to give Hanna room…Hanna’s hands skimmed up his sides lightly, giving him another shiver, and then Hanna was at his throat and finally drew away.

Conrad opened his eyes just as Toni and Veser started applauding. Hanna was still in between his legs…and looking at Conrad with a funny half-smile on his face, which had blushed bright red. Conrad dropped his gaze immediately and sat up properly, straightening out his briefs in the process. He was able to semi-successfully hide his hard-on but he caught Hanna glancing down at it before stepping back and taking his seat next to him. That was when Conrad realized that knowing Hanna was looking at him was turning him on even more. _Goddammit_.

On Veser’s next turn, he lost his shirt, and then Toni had to lick Veser’s toes. Veser tried to act as if he were horny but was soon reduced to a fit of giggles as Toni tickled his feet in the process.

“Dare,” said Conrad a third time. Toni picked him another slip and then laughed.

“Well this is kind of moot,” she said sheepishly, “It says to choose another player, go into a room with them and strip naked for them.”

Veser booed. “Pick another one, Con-man.”

“No, he has to do this one!” insisted Toni.

“Hanna,” said Conrad.

“…What?” Hanna turned to look at him. His face was still very pink.

“No, I pick Hanna, I mean,” said Conrad as he stood up and started towards his bedroom. He knew that Hanna followed him…he could almost feel those blue eyes focused right on his ass.

“Hey,” said Hanna softly when he had closed the door behind him. Conrad stood in front of his dresser, his back to Hanna. He thought that getting away from the scrutiny of his other friends would help reduce this heat in his skin but it didn’t work. Now alone with Hanna he felt even worse…or was it better?

“Hey,” said Conrad.

“…Am I freaking you out?” said Hanna. Conrad still hadn’t turned around.

“Only sort of,” said Conrad. “You want to sit?” He gestured to the bed. Hanna walked over and sat at the foot of Conrad’s bed, and Conrad turned to face him, leaning back against his dresser. Conrad avoided looking at his face.

“M-maybe…” Hanna stammered, “Would you feel better if I stripped too? Or if we just stopped the game?” Conrad looked up at Hanna. The shorter man was blushing hard and biting his lip.

“Did you do this on purpose?” said Conrad. It hadn’t occurred to him before that Hanna was that devious. Or that interested.

“…It was Veser’s idea,” he said quietly.

“Veser’s smarter than he looks, I guess,” said Conrad.

Hanna looked up at him with that enormous smile, then gave him an obvious once-over, smirking appreciatively.

“You’ve got a dare, to complete, then,” he said.

Conrad dropped his gaze, that wave of vulnerability coming over him again. He slipped his hands below the waistband of his boxer-briefs and then bent over while he slipped them down, blocking Hanna’s view momentarily. When he stood up, now completely nude, he had to fight the urge to cover himself with his hands. Instead he rested his palms above his hipbones on either side of his hardening cock.

As a vampire he didn’t blush anymore…and his dick only had the barest hint of pink to it. Instead he had a sort of ashy, sometimes lavender color at what used to be the reddest skin of his body, including his nipples. But if you noticed that you could tell that Conrad was flushed all over his body, and Hanna didn’t go into the detective business for nothing.

“Fffuck, Conrad…” Hanna mumbled as he stared.

Conrad started to squirm…he didn’t want to do anything to make himself hotter, but it seemed as if his whole body had been turned into an erogenous zone. He crossed his arms over his chest and then uncrossed them, resting them at his sides…

Hanna seemed to be resisting the urge to touch, too. One of his arms was sort of tucked into his lap (with a bit of a shock of pleasure, Conrad realized he was hiding an erection) but his other hand was restless. Hanna was sort of palming at his own leg, his fingers twitching.

Conrad’s hands on his hips felt…good. And he liked that Hanna was watching him. Barely believing himself, he started to run his hands over his own torso a bit, quite slowly. With one hand he traced the now-dry line where Hanna’s tongue had been, and then he stroked at his own collarbone idly.

“Damn, Conrad…” Hanna brought one hand up to run over his face while his eyes followed Conrad’s hand. “You like it when I’m watching you, don’t you?” Conrad felt a rush at Hanna’s words and it probably showed in certain key areas…

“Fuck, I can’t keep my eyes off of you, you know that, right?” Hanna said breathily. “I didn’t rig that game but I should’ve, it was so worth it…Having you sit out there, everybody watching you…”

Conrad bit his lip to stifle a whimper. He wanted to grab at his own cock and stroke it but he resisted, instead just running his fingers through the patch of black hair around its base. With his other hand he palmed at his chest, running between both of his sensitive, gray nipples.

Even with two feet of air between them, the effect Conrad having on Hanna was as intimate as if they were already tangled with each other. The redhead immediately grabbed at himself through his jeans, grinding down on his own cock and groaning out of frustration.

Conrad licked his lips. “Hanna, maybe you ought to…” The two friends locked eyes as Hanna began to lift up his shirt. He stood up and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor and straightening out his glasses. Conrad resisted the urge to close the distance between them, instead enjoying the way Hanna’s flushed skin was oddly scarred and freckled. While he stared, Hanna unbuckled his pants as well, shucking out of them, and then he reached for the waistband of his dinosaur-print briefs-

“Guys!” Toni knocked on the door, “What are you doing in there?!” In the muffled background, Veser was laughing his ass off.

“Give us a minute!” Conrad nearly shouted, his voice strained.

“…Okay!” They froze, listening to her walk back to the front of the apartment.

“They’re gonna know what we’re doing in here…” Hanna wasn’t actually worried: He was teasing Conrad some more.

“Well, that’s your fault for using some stupid game to get my attention, then,” teased Conrad right back. The pair giggled nervously and then locked eyes for a tense moment.

Then something snapped and Conrad basically tackled Hanna to his bed, straddling his stomach.

“Oof,” said Hanna, laughing.

“I’m gonna make you pay for showing me off like that,” said Conrad, pinning Hanna’s arms down. He kissed Hanna roughly, pressing their mouths together urgently. Beneath him Hanna scrambled desperately, groaning when Conrad thrust his tongue into his mouth. Then Conrad moved down to his favorite spot, lapping at Hanna’s throat where his blood pumped through.

“ _Hnnh_ , that’s not fair,” said Hanna, “Y-you fucking loved it…” He squirmed his arms out of Conrad’s grip and started running his hands up and down the vampire’s sides.

“You like being exposed, don’t you, Conrad?” Hanna rubbed his fingers over Conrad’s neck, tracing the bite mark there. Conrad lost his concentration, staying still with his mouth on Hanna’s skin and enjoying the sensations Hanna was giving him. He thought about what he had discovered tonight. That he did enjoy being vulnerable around this goofass little redhead. That he trusted Hanna. Shit.

“Hanna…”

“Mmm?”

Conrad lifted his head and kissed Hanna again, softly on the lips.

“Do you think maybe this time…you would like to take a little more control?”

“Um…” Hanna tensed up. “Buh.”

“Hey, I’m sorry-” Conrad sat up a bit, lifting off of Hanna.

“No, no, wait…” Hanna bit his lip. Conrad flopped onto his side, curling up against him, giving him time to think. “I-I’ve never uh, been with someone like this before the other night with you…And I never really thought much about being with another guy until recently.”

“It’s alright, Hanna,” said Conrad with a kiss on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s stupid of me not to sort of…discuss things like this when we’re not making out.”

Hanna laughed. “I guess I’m just asking for your patience,” he said as he sat up a bit. “Because as usual, I only sort of vaguely know what I’m doing.”

Conrad chuckled until Hanna rolled over on top of him and licked his bottom lip. Then he pressed his knee between Conrad’s legs, spreading them, and he nuzzled Conrad’s ass with his clothed cock.

“H-Hanna…!” Conrad was completely taken by surprise by the sudden change in pace. Hanna grinned down at him and kissed him, tonguing at Conrad’s mouth the same way he was rubbing his cock on him. Conrad relaxed and draped his arms over Hanna, rubbing his back and squeezing his ass. Their glasses clacked against one another and Hanna lifted off for a moment. He took his glasses and set them on the nightstand. Then he gave Conrad a worryingly mischievous smile.

“Can I try something?”

“W-What kind of something?” Conrad blushed. Hanna had already backhandedly stripped him in public, what the hell else could he come up with?

Hanna averted his gaze and bit his lip. Not a good sign.

“How about, I just try it, and if you want me to stop you say stop, okay?”

“…Okay,” said Conrad meekly. Hanna smiled down at him and mouthed at his throat clumsily. Conrad loved the teasing feel of Hanna’s covered erection and shyly lifted his knees up and apart, grinding up a bit to get that soft feeling at his perineum. But soon Hanna began moving downwards, losing that contact at the pelvis area. He stopped to messily lick each of Conrad’s nipples until they were stiff.

Conrad closed his eyes and relaxed underneath Hanna’s amateurish attentions. He was messy, but it was hard not to be excited by the enthusiasm with which Hanna made love to him. He only startled when Hanna started licking his cock, with broad swipes of his tongue, as if he were eating a popsicle. Conrad groaned in frustration and put his hands on Hanna’s head, tugging at his hair in an attempt to direct him better…

Hanna ducked out of his grip and then sat up to struggle his underwear off. For a tense minute he just kneeled there and stared, stroking himself slowly.

Conrad looked away coyly but kept his legs shifted apart…he was torn between embarrassment and lust…he had never let anyone see him like this, on wanton display.

“Okay,” said Hanna. He sounded…determined. Conrad opened his eyes just in time to see that bright red hair hovering at his groin again, and then he bit his fist to keep from yelping when Hanna licked clumsily over his asshole.

“Ffuck…!” Conrad stage whispered down at Hanna, “Hanna, don’t, that’s dirty- _Oh god…_ ”

Hanna giggled. “You haven’t used it in weeks, how could it be dirty?” He used his fingers to pry Conrad apart and thrust his tongue in his opening. Conrad was torn, sure that after this they wouldn’t be able to look at each other in the eyes again, but equally sure that the pleasure Hanna was giving him was one of the weirdest, most intimate and electrifying things he’d ever felt. Hanna was invading him, and loosening him up with his tongue. Conrad had to clap his hands over his mouth to keep from whining and moaning aloud.

Hanna pulled away and leaned up a bit, grinning like a demon. He replaced his mouth with his hand, thrusting in two fingers at once, causing Conrad to yelp in pain.

“Oh, sorry, sorry!” But Conrad shook his head. After that initial shock he adjusted pretty soon. He felt Hanna…not scissoring but feeling around in there.

“Up, up…!” Conrad managed to say, gesturing with his own two fingers, and Hanna got the message right away, finding the little bump of his prostate and rubbing it-

“OH, fuck me…!” Conrad choked out as intense pleasure shot through him.

“Wait, are you sure…?” Hanna looked confused. “I mean-”

“Hanna, if you don’t fuck me right now _I will punch you in the face_.” said Conrad in a strained whisper. Hanna snickered and climbed up the bed to kiss Conrad again. The taste was slightly bitter but neither of them minded. Conrad reached between them for Hanna’s cock and tugged a bit-

“I don’t have anything in here, sit up a little-” Conrad made Hanna kneel over him so that he could quickly take his cock in his mouth, making the redhead gasp and cling to his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. After he had coated Hanna’s cock with saliva he bit possessively at his stomach and then pulled him back down onto the bed.

Conrad wrapped one hand around Hanna’s dick to guide him against his entrance and then wordlessly urged him on. When Hanna entered him there was a lot more burn than he would’ve liked but with his hand on Hanna’s shoulder stopping him from continuing he could take a few deep breaths and let it pass.

“…Conrad?” Hanna’s voice sounded small and scared.

“…I’m fine, sorry, j-just go slow…” Hanna pulled Conrad up a bit so that he could kiss him and then leaned back onto his knees, holding Conrad’s hips. He broke out into a sweat as he slowed down to a crawl, taking nearly a full minute to get all the way inside.

“C-Conrad, this feels… _awesome_.”

Conrad remembered what it felt like to do that to another person for the first time and wanted to say something eloquent or meaningful. However:

“ _Hanna_. Hurry. The fuck. Up!”

And Hanna obliged. Still, they went slowly enough to keep the bed from knocking into the wall, still a bit conscious of their friends on the other side of the apartment.

Hanna wasn’t skilled enough to aim right for Conrad’s prostate but it barely mattered: The way he looked down at him with those heavy-lidded blue eyes was enough to make his whole body light up. Hanna bent down and planted his arms on either side of Conrad, fucking him with a sort of erratic enthusiasm and chattering away the entire time, whispering oddly affectionate and dirty things to him.

“Fuck, Conrad, you’re so _unh_ fucking sexy and I could _haah_ watch you like this forever, I’m gonna fucking steal all your _oh god_ clothes and then you’ll just be _nnnh_ on display for me all day long…!” Conrad reached between them and started to jack himself off…with his other hand he tried to pull Hanna down and taste his mouth, but Hanna held himself up, determinedly fucking him. Instead Conrad ended up stroking his face and hair messily, and Hanna sucked and kissed his fingers.

Hanna came first, his diatribe trailing off into grunts of exertion and then one big sound…almost like a laugh as he filled Conrad with a weird warmth. His arms turned to jelly and he nearly fell on top of Conrad.

Without pulling out Hanna reached down with one hand and helped Conrad finish, easing his mouth over his friend’s and stroking until the vampire coated them both with white, shuddering in Hanna’s arms.

For a few moments they were able to just hold each other. Conrad stroked Hanna’s hair and Hanna wrapped himself around the vampire, keeping him warm and close.

“You think if we stay in here long enough, they’ll just leave?” said Hanna quietly, and Conrad laughed.

But they had to get up. Luckily Conrad’s bathroom was attached to his room. Hanna grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up before getting himself dressed. Conrad considered the game forfeited and pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on before they both walked out into the corridor.

Conrad froze and Hanna bumped into him.

“That is my couch!” He yelled. Veser was kneeling on the floor, his head hidden underneath Toni’s skirt. Toni gasped and then started laughing hysterically, scrambling to get Veser off of her. He got on his feet, wiping his face on his t-shirt and blushing like a bandit. Hanna was laughing so hard he was crying and Conrad was at a loss for words.

“Okay, wait, you guys were in there a really long time-” Toni protested through her laughter.

“I’m never playing this game again,” said Conrad firmly.

“Uh, Toni, could I crash at your place tonight?” said Veser nervously. “I think he’s gonna kill me…”

“Yeah, yeah, we’d better go,” Toni grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, Connie…” The pair were quickly out the door, one motivated by shame and the other by lust.

“Oh my God, I wish I had a camera…” said Hanna as he finally got a hold of himself. “…where are you going?” Conrad went over to the sofa and threw a blanket over where Toni and Veser had been.

“Your turn, Hanna,” he said smugly.

"Dare!"


End file.
